Keyla
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This story is based on a girl named Keyla, she is a Fox Anima. Now, this story doesn't involve none of the original charcters. But, like Nana, she is chased in the forest, like Husky she is in the freak show. She is also simaler to Corro, with her upbeat personality. I don't want to give to much away so thats all I am saying.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Keyla, and I am 12 years old. This is more story, oh, you're probably wondering about my ears and tail, huh? Well sit down and enjoy. It all started when I was 5. I came home, and I was giving the following assignment. "Tell me about both your parents." I was nervous 'cause Mama doesn't talk about Papa, and when Grandma, tried telling me, she got really mad and told Grandma, not yet. I get home, and like clockwork, Mama comes in with a huge smile on her face, she gives me a huge hug, and a kiss. She helps me with my backpack laying it on the couch, she sees I played in the leaves at school again. She laughs, and takes out the leaves out of my hair. She says, she was busy at work today, talking about the manager she hated. Then she says, that she came home, and decided to make cookies, because the day is always better with cookies. Then she asks me how was school, and asks me if I have any homework. I say yes, but please don't get mad.

"Why, would I get mad, Baby?" she asks

"Cause the assignment, is about both parents, and you don't like talking about Papa, you even got mad at Grandma, when she talked about him." I say

She sighs, walks over to the couch, climbs into it, she opens her arms wide, I climb up into her lap.

"I just don't want her to tell you, but you're ready now, and I wanted to be the one to tell you." she says, "It was a long time ago, there was a handsome man. He fell for me, just as I did him. We got married, and he built us this beautiful house, and the well out back. He took care of me, while we awaited for our beautiful baby. One day I went to the hospital, and 12 hours later, you were born. Your dad said, he would be back with the taxi, later that day. He kissed my forehead, and yours, then he said 'Il mio bellissimo angelo e bel bambino.'" she said

"What does that mean? What happened next?" I asked

"Patience dear, it means my beautiful angel and my lovely child, in Italian. I use to love the sound of those word, she said, then she looked sad. "But then when I waited downstairs, outside for him with you in my arms, he didn't show. I waited and waited for two hours, before I got up, and walked the 20 miles back to our house. When I got there nothing was left of his everything was gone. I put you in your crib, and went looking around the house for him, until i saw a note, that read 'Il mio bellissimo angelo, I am sorry but I can't do this, I don't want to disappoint you, more then you are now, so I am leaving you, I don't know when or if I will be back. I love you now and forever. Bellissimo angelo. Take care, both you and our lovely child.'"

I lean up and I hug Mama, after hearing this. I hug her tightly, and I say.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you, Baby." she says, hugging me back

After that I finish my homework, then it's time for supper. After supper, I draw some water, and take my bath. Then it's time for a quick story then off to bed. A year later, Grandpa calls, he says that Grandma has died, and The funeral will be in two days, and the will reading will be tomorrow. We go to the reading, and Mama leaves me with my cousins, saying this sort of thing aren't for children. She kisses my cheek., saying she will be right back. I know the drill, when it comes to my cousins, they are a lot richer, than I am, so they think I am their maid, also because they are almost 18, they think they are my boss They also treat me as a maid so instead of gaining their attention, I sit in a corner where Mama can see me, but they can't. One hour later all my aunts storm, out of the building, dragging my cousins, behind them. They glare at me, calling me a riffraff of a niece. It turns out that Mama, and Grandpa got everything. Mama accepted her half, but never touched it, she said she will save it for emergency use. A week later she picked me up after school, literally, she picked me up and spun me around, she said that she got a promotion at work today so we are going to have a Mama and Keyla day. We spun around, playing in the grass, until we got lectured, and shooed off, so we packed a picnic, and spent the rest of the day at the park.


	2. Chapter 2

A year later, I walk home, and I yell I'm home, and I have my arms wide open. But, somethings wrong, Mama didn't hug me today. I roam the hall, calling after her, then I see her hanging up on the fan in the bathroom. I run out of the house out of the door even, down to our only neighbors house, Miss. Corently. She's around Mama's age, and very kind, but since her husband died she gave up, but is feeling better now, so she looks a lot older 's eating again too, that makes me happy a little bit, last I saw her. I hurry, and pound on her door. She opens the door, and sees my scared tear stroke face.

"What's wrong Keyla?" she asks

"Mama. It's Mama, you got to come hurry somethings wrong with Mama!" I say

Without another word, I grab her hand and drag her to our house. I pull her to the bathroom, and point to Mama. She gasps, lifts me up in my arms, and dials 9-1-1. She explains everything, where they are. The police come in, with a stretcher, Miss. Corently, pulls me close to me, and covers my eyes. Just as the police take Mama away.

"Don't look, sweetie, just don't look." she says

The police explain what probably, happened, asked me some questions, until Miss. Corently, yells at them, for questioning a child. They leave me be, I pick up a note Mama left me. Saying I'm her sunshine, moon, and stars, she's sorry, but she couldn't take it anymore. She loves me very much. To be good, for Miss. Corently, and Grandpa, she's leaving everything to me, but the family store goes to Grandpa, and her necklace. I pick out my favorite necklace, place it around my necklace, and give the rest of them to Grandpa. Not wanting anything to do with Mama's room, I shut and lock her door.

It's been two weeks since then, I've learned a lot, since then, I've made a lot of friends with the animals, and I can do a lot of household chores, by myself now. Sometimes Grandpa comes over, and spends the night at my house. I payed off all the bills, with the money that was left. So I am set, for a very long time, but when I get old enough I need to get a job, because I know the bills will be coming again. Until then, I have nothing to worry about. I cry sometimes, but it's okay, because I know I'm not completely alone. But I miss Mama so when I'm by myself at night, I go to sleep crying, with the tv on. Mama's note makes me feel better, so I clutch it while I sleep. Today, I am making a pie, I hear my Uncle Bob, outside my door I run and look, everyone, except for my cousins are there. They are holding guns, and has a blood lust look in their eyes. Their target:Me, and I know it. I run, put the pie on the window, to make it look like i just set it out, and I am still close by. I slip unnoticed into the woods, I run and I hide in the brush not dare to move. The trick didn't work though, because I hear my Uncle, he is right outside my hiding place.

"GET THAT BRAT! FIRST ONE TO GET HER, CAN KILL HER, AND GET THE BIGGEST CLAIM OF WHAT'S LEFT OF THE BRAT'S FORTUNE!" he yells

The footprints, die away, I can feel tears falling off my face. I start praying quietly to myself. My prays must of been answered, because I could hear as well as a fox. Next thing I hear is police running through the woods, I know its the police, because I hear "Freeze!" and my aunts and uncles arguing, and getting dragged away as their rights are read to them. I wait until the wailing of police cars, disappear. Then I get up and run to the bathroom, I look into the mirror, I see foxes ears, and tail. I some what see some kind of mark at the base of my neck, just below it. since my hair is still pulled up, I pull my hair up, and there on my back is a tattoo like mark that looks just like a foxes paw print. I put my hair down, and run to my neighbors house, not caring who sees, my ears and tail. I knock on the door, and before I can say anything, she hugs me tightly, crying. I hug her back and just stand there, then we're both crying, finally, we stop crying.

"Thank God, Thank God. I'm so glad you're alright. What happened?" she asks

"I heard my uncles and aunts outside, then I saw them with their guns, and pitchforks. So I put my pie on the window seal, and snuck out the pack. I hid in the bushes, not daring to move. One of my uncle's said that they were gonna kill me, to get my inheritance, from Mama. I waited for them to stomp away. Then I prayed to God, and my prayers were answered, because the next moment I could hear as well as a fox. I hear police cars, in the distance, but I stay put even when I hear my Aunts' and Uncles' getting dragged away. I stay put until I hear the sirens wail in the distance. I ran inside, and I see that I now have foxes ears and tail, and a mark on the top of my back. Then I came here." I say

"I saw your Uncle's and Aunt's carrying their guns heading your way, so I called the police, and reported what I saw. The police came here and the officer said 'We have them, but we can not find the girl, We asked them but they say we don't know repeatedly, so we're going to bring them into the station, for separate questioning, someone's out there looking right now. For the child, but for now, there is no trace of her.'I'm so happy you're alright." she says

We hurry back to my house, I listen closely, and I hear a women calling over and over "Keyla, Keyla, come out it's alright, I'm a police officer. It's me remember? I helped you out a year ago? ' I run in that direction, my neighbor, and me yell at her to get her attention. I some how put away my ears and my tail away. I recognize her, right away, she gives me a huge hug. Knowing what she wants to know, I tell her everything that happened, except for the whole getting my ears and tail. She takes a lot of notes, and she says she has to go to work,, with this information, but stay at or near the house, because I might have to come in for questioning, but I won't have to do anything else, if I don't to, with the information I gave them is more then enough, to sentence them for life. I nod, and my neighbor tells me I can stay with her, until I feel better to come home. I nod, and say I will, but I don't want to be afraid of this house, so I'll take it day by day. I thank her, and the police officer. My neighbor says she will have the spare room ready, for me, smiles and leaves. I nod, they both leave I go into my house, grab my bag, and start packing everything I need, including my school uniform. I forgot to mention, that with my grades, I will be going to the best school in town, and it's a private school, so they gave me a uniform. I grabbed Mama's note, held onto the necklace I never take off, and go straight to my neighbors house. My ears and tails pop out, but that's fine it'll take practice, but I'll learn how to control, what God blessed me with. 


	3. Chapter 3

I have been staying at Miss. Corently's house for two weeks. I help around the house as thank-you for all she've done for me. I even learnt to control my animal powers, that God gave me, I always call them my gifts from God, but I did research and they are actually called +Anima powers, they are earned to people usually as kids, who need these powers badly. I said goodbye to her today, because I am going home today. I promise to be at her house later, so we can watch the courts decision at noon. So I go home, clean up the house, and go make some muffins, then I go feed my animal friends. Then I hear a knock at the door, I haven't been home that long, so I wonder who it is? I go, and Miss. Corently is in front of my house pale, I let her in, and she gives me the paper. I read it,and I am running full speed, with Miss. Corently on my tail, yelling at me to slow down. It says my Aunt's and Uncle's trail was yesterday, they got the death penalty, and so did my cousins. They are afraid that my cousins will go back, and kill me as revenge, but for now, they are in jail, until court decides to change their mind, or will go through it, they want to go through my cousins psyc. That isn't what has me on full course for the court house right now though. What has me running, is that they are convicting, Grandpa. I stop, and as I suspect, no one is in town, everybody is at court. I pop out my ears, and listen for anything, I know I am close, and Miss. Corently, finally catches up to me. I follow the noise, put my ears in, and burst into the courtroom, I hear the words, 'Guilty! Bailiff take him away' . I scream no, all eyes are on me, as I run my face covered in tears. I don't care, let them stare, I hug my Grandpa and cry.

"Bailiff, remove the chi-" says Judge

"No, wait, two minutes, please two minutes, give me two minutes. I'm all she has left, let me say my goodbye. Please." Grandpa begs, hugging me close to him, I am too, I refuse to let go.

"Very well, say what you need to, then Bailiff take her away, from him. I order that this girl, is not to see any of her relatives deaths. Do I make myself clear young lady, I mean it, a child should not see such horrible things." says the Judge

"Yes, yes, I promise, I promise." I say

"Good, carry on." the Judge says

"Grandpa, I am sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm soo sorry." I cry

"It's okay Keyla, my beautiful little butterfly. I should've stopped them, called the cops. Don't say it. Now don't give me those big eyes either. Now you listen to your Grandpa okay? I want you to do me the biggest favor, ever can you do that for me butterfly?" Grandpa asks

I sniff a couple times. "Yes, Grandpa, I will. I promise." I say

"I want you to always be good, I want you to be the best you, you can ever be. Never let anybody tell you you can't do something. And always follow, your pretty little heart. Do that, and everything will end up fine. I can't promise everything will be sunshine and rainbows. But I can promise, if you stay true to yourself, you will be fine. You have what it takes to paint your own adventure, the skills to live happily. It's all clouds now, but remember the sun will always return. Remember my words well, Keyla. I love you very much, Keyla." Grandpa says

"Oh, Grandpa! I will, I will remember I promise. I love you two, very much." I cry, hugging my Grandpa.

He hugs me tightly. Then the bailiff, pulls us apart, one of the cops, drags Grandpa backward toward the jail sail. While holding onto my pinkie, he wraps his with mine, to say "I pinkie swear."

"Keyla, smile for me, give me your biggest brightest smile, the last thing I want to remember, is my butterflies smile." he says

I swallow my cry, and wipe my tears away, and give Grandpa the best smile I ever can. He smiles right back at me, laughs.

"That's my girl, that's my butterfly. Live life to the fullest, and keep on smiling. I love you!" he calls as they haul him away.

"I will Grandpa, I promise! I promise to keep both promises, with all my heart! I love you!" I call after him.

That was the last time I ever talked to Grandpa. Miss. Corently, takes me home, but she doesn't dare leave my side. She stays, until, I finally somehow, fall asleep. I wake up the next morning, and there is a note, that says she had errands to run, but she will check on me fluently. I do my morning activities, but I don't go to school today, I call in sick, they know why I am not showing up, but they accept my sick excuse, and tell me to have a nice day, and come in when I am feeling well. I say thank-you, and hang up the phone. I sit in Grandpa's chair, not daring to move, and I cry until I fall asleep. Miss. Corently, comes in, and wakes me up, she says she will make dinner today, and I need to eat every last bite. I nod my head, and turn on the tv to something that isn't dealing with death, I don't really watch, I just want something to take my mind off things. I get up, and tend to the animals, knowing that they must be starving. I leave the door cracked when I go to school, but today I didn't. I take care of the animals, pat their head, and send them off. Miss. Corently calls me to the dinner table, and I sit down and eat. She asks if she should come over tomorrow? I tell her no, she has helped plenty, thank you so much for everything. I ask her, if I can go into town with her later. She smiles, and says yes, just make sure, I go to school tomorrow. I said I will, I know I have to face them sooner or later. So the next day I go to school, ignoring the chatter, and whispered words. 


	4. Chapter 4

I am now, 11 years old. I am running late, but I have to pick up my uniform at the cleaners. I leave, my job, that I do, and head for the cleaners, I pick up my uniform, and head into the bathroom. I quickly hop into one shoe with my backpack swinging left and right. I missed the my ride, but if I hurry, I can make it on time, but I never walked to it before, I usually hitched a ride on a back of a carriage. That was heading that way, but I missed it today, so I have to run there. I make sure no one is near, with my backpack in my hand, I pop out my ears and run. Then out of nowhere a net comes and catches me. I start struggling, while I get dragged in an alley, my tail pops out to as I struggle. Someone comes in view, he smiles at me, he is kind of big, and wearing weird clothes. He smiles, as he gets me out of the net, but he holds me tightly. He waits for me to stop struggling, and calling for help.

"What a lucky find, yes indeed. How rude of me, I am the ringmaster of a freak show, little miss. What's your name, dear?" asks The RingMaster

"Keyla" I say

"Keyla, what a beautiful name, for a cute girl to. Well, it goes well with those beautiful ears, and tail. Listen here, sweetie, I think you should come with me. I won't hurt you, I want to talk to you, but we can't talk here." says The RingMaster

Without another word, he drags me to his van puts me in one side, and climbs in the other. He tosses my backpack, in the back. He starts driving, out of town, past everything. I don't argue, I refuse to give him more than, one to three worded answers though, because I am mad at myself for not fighting back anymore.

"Keyla, how old are you?" he asks

"11" I say

"Say, wheres your parents? Shouldn't parents be with their children?" he asks

"Don't got any." I say

"Oh, what happened? If you don't mind me asking." he says

"Mama died." I reply

"I'm sorry, about your loss, what about your Daddy, everybody has a Daddy." he says

I shrug my shoulders, and say "Who knows"

"Any siblings" he asks

"I live alone" I reply, sourly

He doesn't say anything for awhile, then he tries to change subject.

"Say, I'll tell you what, How about I get right on to what I want, hows that sound?" he asks

"Alright." I say

"I got a proposition for you, I'm going to make you a star kid. You can come and go as you please, but you have to come right back, to where everybody else is. You get to eat what you like, how long you like, we get to go around the country, and sometimes around the world, if we make enough money for our "AROUND THE WORLD" tour. You even get some pretty clothes, free of charge. Hows that sound?" he asks

I think for a bit, about what he is asking me, then give him an answer.

"Good. Done Deal." I say

"Ada girl." he says, happily

Then it gets quiet for a bit, then we see a restaurant, in the distance. My stomach growls, I hold my stomach and blush. The Ringmaster, perks up, and he looks at me with a huge smile.

"Hey, Keyla, you hungry? Would you like a burger?" he asks

I heard about them, but I never had one, cause I pack my lunch, but they sound so good, right now, but I calm down, and give him an honest answer.

"Never had one." I say

"Never?!" he says in shock, "Well that changes today, come on, I'll go buy you one, I'm a bit hungry, myself, and we have a long road, so I'll tell ya what, I'll order you a burger, some fries, a soda, and you can get yourself any dessert you want, how's that sound?" he asks

I nod, he takes that as a yes, and we both walk into the restaurant, after I put my ears and tail away. I go sit down at a booth, close to the door, and like he said, he got me a burger, fries, and a soda. I get up, and fill my cup, and join him back at the table. I look at what's suppose to be a hamburger, and I take a bite out of it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" I say.

I blush, more out of embarrassment out of my enjoyment, out of food, but I hadn't had anything, since my egg sandwich before work at 6, since I'm still a miner, there's a limit to how long I work, given that I'm not fifteen yet. It's already noon, so I am starving at this point. He laughs for a second, and gives an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I'm just glad that you liked it. Given it's your first burger I wanted to get you a good one, the cashier recommended that as a best one, after looking at your slim figure, mumbling something about putting meat on those bones as she took the ordered, and I guess a little "meat on the bones", would do you some good, given, you looked famished, and even though it looks like you do eat, you very have any "meat" on you. No I'm not making fun of you, I'm just saying, you need to eat more proper, you hear me?" he says

"Yes." I say

"Atta girl" he says

We finish our meals, and I eat a fudge sundea, and let my childish wonder and love for the icecream, I figure, I should cut him some slack, I mean, he must not be to bad, he's treating me to this meal. Also he's promising me clothes, more food, and a place to sleep. I might even become a star, sure it's for a freak show, and I am not a freak, but I can't complain, when you get all that. I lived alone, and all I had was Miss. Corently, I'll miss her dearly, but I did make a deal. Next time, the show stops into town, I'll go visit her. I want to know when we will go back, and have a show, so I ask him.

"Hmm..back to your home town, where I got ya?" he asks

"Yeah, I want to know, cause there's someone there, who I miss, I want to see her, when we stop there, and say hi, tell her I'm sorry, but I can't stay, explain everything, and spend the day with her. May I do that, Mr. RingMaster?" I ask

"Sure, kiddo, I said you can come and go as you please, and you can, we will be stopping their in one year. I'm sorry, I know it's a long time, but that's how long one round around the country stopping for 3 days, and back again takes, stopping in major cities, and some minor town. I promise, we will stop there, and to make it official when we get there we can go to my office and make up a contract. Saying that I made this deal, alright? " he says, rubbing my head.

"Alright. " I say

"So you decided to stop your one to three worded answers, and talk to me?" he asks

"I decided to give you a chance, cross me and I can go to talkative good girl, to silent treatment, you done screwed up girl." I say

"Hahaha, I can deal with that Keyla, you're just speaking your mind." he says 


	5. Chapter 5

He drives a few more miles, until he stops. Outside is a vast forest, and in the middle, looks like a campsite, full of people with something on them something out of the ordinary, except for the muscular men, taking down the poles.

"We're here" says The Ringmaster.

He hops out of the truck, and I follow right behind, like a small child hiding behind their dad. I guess, I mean,I wouldn't know, given my Daddy left years if feeling "safe" is what it feels like to be with a dad, then I wouldn't mind having a Dad, not The RingMaster, he could never be my Dad, but this is a nice feeling. He calls everybody to attention, everyone stops, and greets him, when a tall man sees me, he is tall, and he has spikes all the way down, his body, like a porcupine.

"Who's that? Back there, looks like a little kid." he says

"She is, Danny, everybody this is Keyla." announces RingMaster, he smiles at me, and moves out of the way. "It's alright Keyla, come on."

He comes out, and gets behind me.

"Keyla, is going to be part of this group, she is going to be a star, like everyone here, after we get everything ready for her stay." he says

"What! She's a normal Kid.!" everyone yells

"Keyla, show em, what you got." says The RingMaster

Uh...Right!" I say

I let my ears turn to my fox ears, and my tail out. I let my tail move, and I move my ears.

"Woah, are they real? I mean I saw them but still." says Danny, he comes over, and pulls gently on my ears.

"Ow, that hurts." I say

"Oh sorry." he says, letting go.

"It's fine. Um.. actually, you should know that there's more to it then looks." I speak up

"Ehh?" he says, "Well, what is it? Come on kiddo, speak up."

I clear my throat, and say so loud, that everyone who is there can hear.

"I can hear as well as a fox, because of this, I can pinpoint exactly where someone is, depending on the distance up to 160 (I got this info from a website on foxes, but the pinpointing is all her, sorry for the interruption, )As long as there is noise around. I can hear where someone is." I say

It is true, but it's only back home, because I know those woods inside and out. I look down thinking about it all. I don't dare talk about my past, and by the look on my face apparently, they sense it too.

"Hey, everybody has a past they are ashamed of, or don't want to talk about, you don't have to talk about the past if you don't want to. Just stay here, and happiness is possible." says Danny

My ears perk up, before I even get the chance to look up with a surprised look.

"Wow, you really are like a fox, but don't ever be ashamed about who you are okay?" he asks

"Uh.. Um" I say

"Oh, I know!" he suddenly says, "Do you know, what a pinkie promise is?"

"No" I admit

It's true, I don't know, I know what a pinkie promise is, but I never heard a pinkie promise. I know it sounds sad, and lonely, but it's okay, because, I am keeping my promises, and being me. By doing that, I am going to try to be happy here.

"Okay, listen closely. You listening kiddo?" he asks

"I'm listening, Mr. Danny." I say

He laughs

"Don't call me that, first lesson, that makes me sound old. Just Danny is fine, or Big Brother." he says

"Big Brother?" I ask

"Yeah, here were like a huge family, family is more than blood, okay? And don't say you haven't been here that long, when you're done making your contract with the RingMaster, you will be part of the family." he says

I don't say a word, I just look around at everybody, and smile biggly.

"Now, on to the pinkie promise. A pinkie promise, is bigger than a regular promise. The bond is even bigger. Now you have two types of pinkie promises, pinkie promise, and pinkie swear. They both mean the same, but breaking a pinky swear is worse. We are doing a pinkie promise. A pinky promise, is a promise, that can never be broken, it never is broken, not ever. Everybody knows, you can never be trusted if you are a pinky promise breaker, so not a lot of people try. Since the pinky promise is a sacred bond to keep secrets, etc. Between people who trust you. This bond last a long time, sometimes forever. So what do you say, to a pinkie promise to me?" he asks

"Okay, Danny." I say

"I pinkie promise, as long as you stick it out here, you'll be safe, now, you might get injured, nobody comes out unscaved, but I pinkie promise, you'll be safe. If you pinkie promise, to not be ashamed of who you are, and try to be happy here. Pinkie promise?" he asks

He sticks out one of his pinkies, and I wrap one of my pinkie's arounding his, assuming this is what I am spose to do, he wraps around mine two, so I guess I did it right. Smiling biggly, I nod.

"Pinkie promise." I say

"Pinkie promise." he says

We let go of each others pinkies.

"There, now it's official." he says

He gets back up, and turns to the group.

"I think she will be a great addition, especially with talent like that. Don't you guys think so?" he asks

"Yeah !" everyone says

"Great, now that that's decided, what shall be her talent, Keyla you have to agree to it." the RingMaster pipes in.

Everyone starts, yelling out ideas one after the other. I listen closely, to each of the ideas. Until I finally hear one I like, just a bit.

"Wait!," I say, I point to the guy who said it. "Can you repeat what you said?"

"Uh.. me...just a second ago?" he asks

"Yeah, can you repeat it please?" I say

" I said, how about in the tent, turn off the lights, blindfold you, hide an object, and you find it, when it's found you use the flashlight, left near it, holding it you take off your blindfold, and flicker it a couple times. Then we turn on the lights, and review the incident, as it happened, on one of our night viewing cameras we have." he says

I turn to the RingMaster.

"Can we do that, RingMaster?" I ask

"Yes. Do you want to do it, Keyla?" he asks

"I don't like the idea of being seen like a dog, finding my toy in the grass, but I like this idea, it's a good idea, for a show. So, yes I would like to do it." I say

"Then it's done, come on we can make that contract like we said we would." The RingMaster says

"Is it always this easy around here, I mean, the whole meeting everybody, coming up with a place, and making up a contract on the fly?" I ask, to noone in particular

"Yeah, pretty much." everyone agrees

The RingMaster leads me to his office, he takes a seat in the chair behind the desk, and I sit in the chair on the other side. While he writes, he tells me everything he is writing. Then he lets me read the whole thing, even the fine print, before I signed it. He signed it to, and gives me a huge hug.

"Welcome to the family, Keyla." he says

We walk outside, and there is a huge crowd outside his office.

"Everyone! Welcome our new member FOXGIRL KEYLA!" he announces

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY KEYLA!" everyone shouts

They start applauding, and whooping, like they just won the lottery. The RingMaster, shows me around the little campsite, showing me where I will sleep, eat, and practice, saying that the showgrounds change everytime we go somewhere. I know this can never be a true home, my home is way back there where my neighbor is. But, this is a nice place, I even get my own bed, and place to change. Everybody does, but we all share three huge tents, one of those ones that can hold 20 cots, in one tent. They call them tents, but they don't look one, but it's fine. I am going to make the best of this. Stay positive, keep my promises, and stay as happy as possible. I get my backpack out, and grab my note that I brought with me today, luckily. Then I picked one of the spare beds, I'm wore out so I make a do not disturb sign, and lay it on my backpack that I slide to the floor, and fall asleep, with my fox ears and tail still out,. I'm so tired I don't even hear Danny come in. He puts a blanket over me, and he laughs quietly. Someone comes in, after him.

"Awww, she's so cute, I like her, it's Keyla right ?" she says

"Hey, Letty, yeah, she reminds me a lot about Jackie, only she isn't afraid of me." Danny says

"You know, she said she doesn't fear, or hate you anymore, it came to shock, and she visits plenty." says Letty

"I know, I know, but she isn't little anymore, but I still treat like a little kid." says Danny

"Yeah, I know, Oh I know, she can be our own little sister." says Letty

"Really, you want to be her big sister?" asks Danny

"Yeah, she's a total cutie. I love her already, and the shy way she hide behind, The RingMaster, was just to cute." says Letty

"I just hope.." says Dany

"Yeah, me too, we both knows, if she makes him money, we will have to protect her, even if it makes us look like we're bad guys, being rude to her. Then she will leave, so she doesn't have to suffer like Jackie, who knows what we're doing. But Jackie is 20 and Keyla is a child. Like we changed, I don't want to hurt her, but we have to do something if that ever happens. Please, please, Keyla, please don't make him any money." Letti begs silently.

"Goodnight, sweet, innocent Keyla." they say in unison.

They both leave silently. (She doesn't know this happened) 


	6. Chapter 6

It has been, a few months, since that day. I had so much fun here, I played with Letti, and Danny, a lot, when I am not helping out in the kitchen. I'm not suppose to do so, but I money, but we both know you can't ask him for a raise, so I'm doing this to help keep your like to help in the kitchen, so Chef sneaks me in, and I help her cook. She loves almost everything I cook, saying it's the best ever. Teasing me, asking if I'm sure, I didn't work at a professional restaurant, sneaking in the kitchen cooking the food. But Letti and Danny changed not long after I started making money on my show. At first it was just ignoring me, then it got worse. I go play by self, avoiding them at all costs. I even sneak out, at night, and sneak some extra food to the workers, since they work hard and deserve it. They don't know it's me, but when I do it, they sometimes leave requests, at the door where I can see it, that they want for next time. The first note I recieved, asked why I do it. I simply, wrote out the answer. 'I do it because you guys work hard, and deserve some extra food, well actually you deserve more strength up, and to Thank you for all you guys' hard work. So again, Thank you for your hard work. Keep it up to.- Anonymous. Ps. If there is anything you guys want to eat just write it down, like you did, with this. I can't do it every day but, I will try my best to bring you more food when I can.' Then I sneak back into my tent, and go to bed. The ringmaster says, we will be stopping in my hometown soon.

"Really, When?" I ask

"You little- uh… I mean, Keyla, you don't worry about it, you just keep on doing a good job, okay?" he says

"Yeah, okay, thanks" I say as I sulk away.

It has been a few months since I sulked away, I am in the bus, when I hear someone complain, that their in the little town again. I cross over, and look out the window. My tails wagging like a dock, but I don't care. I recognize the trees, immediately. I am finally home.

"Hahahaha, What is it, girl?" teases one of the people in the bus.

I mumbled an answer, still looking in the window.

"What?" he asks

I look at him, with a child like wonder, and a huge smile on my face, that gets everyone's attention.

"Home." I say

I go back to stare in the window.

"Home?" asks everyone

Without looking from the window, because I'm so happy, to see my hometown I just want it to be a wonderful dream, and this is a picture that I can carry with me, forever.

"This is home, my hometown." I answer, in a dreamlike state.


	7. Chapter 7

We have everything done, so I go straight to The RingMaster.

"RingMaster, RingMaster." I call

"Hmm...Keyla, what is it dear? I'm very busy man, please make this quick." he says

"I can go in town, right? You did promise. Please?" I ask

"I'm sorry we're all booked, and I know you're actually going home, so you may not go." He says

"But...But you promised!" I cry

He finally looks at me, and gives me an I'm sorry look

"I know what I said, but you have to understand, that things change, if you go into town, then you may go, but Lettie, Danny!" he calls, and they both come over. "You need to take Keyla into town, but she must be over here, in one hour, and you guys to. Alright."

He leaves, and I am stuck with them, I sigh and go to my dressing room, I lock the door behind me. I figure I will make the best of it, and visit Mama today. I grab some coins to get her some flowers. I get out a black dress, and put it on. It's a beautiful dress, it's kind of short and fluffy, but still respectable, to visit her. I put on my cross necklace, it was one of my costumes, for a halloween show, I did two months ago, I was the Weeping Fox Angel. But for now, I have the wings off, and woven lace hand gloves, without the fingers. I come out, and without a word, we walk.

"So whats with costume, where we going?" Lettie asks

"Not we, me, you can't come, you're with me, in town where we're going I need to go alone." I say

I put my ears and tail in, and walk into the shop.

"Hi, Janine, I-I'm back." I say

Janine, rushes over and hugs me tightly.

"OH, Keyla, I'm so sorry, what happened, I need to know everything. I'm sorry for everything, okay, just don't scare the school like that, please." she says

Janine, is the flower keep in town, she's twenty years older than I am, she was sometimes mean to me, because she is bipolar, and sometimes her emotions get the best of her,today she must of took her pills. She knows me, because she works at my school, to, and when Miss. Cortenly comes in, I come in, and help her pick flowers for her garden, she is also the only one in town that knows, about my ears and tail. I hug her back, and I tell her what happened, everything.

"Does Miss. Cortenly, still come in every Sunday?" I ask

"Yes, she keeps on hoping you return, but she'll understand if you can't stay. She understands, you want me to call her in?" she asks

"Could you?" I ask

She smiles, and dials the number on the pad.

"Miss. Cortenly? This is Janine, I just wanted to tell you a special package came by, and I'm watching shop today, can you come in today?..Great, I will wait right here. See you soon, bye-bye." she says hanging up the phone.

Ten minutes later, Miss. Cortenly, is on the way, Janine quickly tells me to hide. I hide behind the counter, knowing this is one of Janine's games. Miss. Cortenly, comes in, and she goes straight to Janine.

"Hello, Janine, you called about a special package, can I have it quickly, someone might be calling about poor little Keyla's whereabouts you know." says Miss. Cortenly

"Oh, yes Miss. Cortenly one moment. You can come out now, 'special package'"Janine chirps in.

I come in, and I hug Miss. Cortenly, she hugs me back, and we fall to our knees crying our eyes out, not of sadness, but joy. We both didn't know when we would see each other again. I explain everything to her, just like Janine. I start apologizing like crazy.

"Shh...shhh… I understand baby, it's okay now, as long as you're safe. I am so happy, you're alright. Welcome back, Keyla. I understand, you don't need to apologize, just make sure, when you're in town you visit me ok. Oh, and come see me, before you leave, if you can, okay? I'll go tell your animal friends you're fine, they have been worrying sick, just like I have. So where you, Letti,and Danny going today?" she asks

"To visit Mama, would you like to join, I'm sure she'd love to hear from you." I say

"I would love to talk to her today, but I can't I have to check in with the office today." she says

"Oh, okay, I'll be sure to tell her you said hi." I say

"Thank you sweetie, my don't you look lovely, shes going to be so happy to see you." she says

"I'll go get you some wildflowers, Keyla, their her favorites right?" asks Janine

"Yep. Thank you Janine. I can't afford more than a handful though. Since their half off today, right?" I ask

"Yep, let me see how much you got, and I'll get you some wildflowers and a single white rose." says Janine

I show her, she nods, and goes straight to the back to get the back to get some flowers. She returns, with the flowers, and I give her the money, I say good-bye, and we are on our way to visit Mama. We finally make it to the cemetery, I stop, and hold my stomach for a second, while I wait for Letti and Danny to catch up.

"I thought we were visiting your mother?" asks Danny

"We are, Mama, is here." I say

They go silent, but don't dare, ask me, I walk up the hillside, until I find Mama's grave. I tell them to wait here, while I go talk to Mama. They don't argue with me, as I walk up alone. I know Mama can't talk back to me, but I know what she'd say to me if she were here, so I make up answers as I go along, cause I know Mama can hear me in heaven, and she's watching over me. I just know it.

"Hi, Mama." I say

"Hi, Baby." she'd say, "How are you today?"

"Better now, Mama." I say, "I brought you flowers today, Mama."

I lay her flowers on her grave.

"Oh what lovely flowers. Thank You, Baby." she'd say

"I can't stay long, Mama, the RingMaster needs me back soon." I say

"I know, Keyla, it's alright, just behave, and be you okay? Can you do that for your Mama?" she'd ask

"Yes, Mama." I say

"So you said hi to Miss. Corently today?" she'd ask, since she's watching over me, she would know, actually she always knew what I was going to do.

"Yeah, she says hi, Mama." I say

"Tell her, that I said hi, to." she'd say

"Ok, I will let her know, I told her." I say

"Thank-you, Keyla." she'd say

"You're welcome, Mama." I say

"Ooo what a beautiful dress. Did you put that on just to visit me today?" she'd ask

"Yes, Mama, I got dressed, just to see you, today, I might see Grandpa, later to.." I say

"That would be nice, he'd love to see his lovely butterfly, I missed you , Baby." she'd say

I can't hold back my tears, I let them fall, and wipe them away, shake my head to clear it .

"I've missed you too, Mama." I say

"I love you, Keyla." she'd say

"I love you, too, Mama." I say, with tears flowing down my face.

I leave the rose on her gravestone, and head to Grandpa's grave, not to far from Mama, after stopping briefly, to wave to my Aunts', Uncles' and cousins, and mumble, I'm sorry to my cousins. It was all over the news, they did want to get me, so the sentence was carried.

"Hi, Grandpa, Hi Grandma, I can't stay and chat, I just couldn't leave without saying, Hi, to you guys. I love and miss you, deeply. " I manage to say

I've become a little stronger, since the last time, I visited either of them. Grandpa's last words echo in my mind, as I let the tears escape. ' Keyla, smile for me, give me your biggest brightest smile, the last thing I want to remember, is my butterflies smile.' I wipe my eyes, and start to smile.

"I remember my promise, I'll give you my smile, are watching Grandpa, and Grandma? You're butterfly is gonna smile biggly for you before I have to go. I love you, take care of each other." I say

I give them my biggest brightest smile. I return to where, Danny and Letti is standing. I give them a smile that says "I'm fine"

"Sorry I had to say Hi, to the whole family." I say.

"Keyla? Who's all here, what do you mean?" Danny asks

"Everybody, but Papa, I don't know where Papa is." I admit. "Ready?"

I look at there sadden looks.

"Hey, what's that pity look, for, don't look so sad, I'm fine. I'm not alone any more, so no sad looks. I say, smiling at them

Before they can stop me, I walk back down the hill, and pull in my ears, not wanting to hear a word they say. I then cover my nhuman ears, and call I'm going back without them. I run until I'm five minute away from the sight from the camp, I wait for Danny and Letti to catch up.

"I don't want to hear it." I say when they slow down

We walk into the campsite, go to our separate practices, and put on great performances. I guess everybody knows, about my visit, because everyone either doesn't look me in the eye, or they look at me sadly. I just walk on like I don't notice, and move on, I go into the woods, again. I always go into the woods, and stay in the woods for hours. So, when I came back out in time for dinner, no one I asked where I was. Tonight, I go out later, so I can say goodbye, to Miss. Corently, before I leave, I already went and left a note, after getting permission to do so, that I was going to try to see her tonight, to meet me at my house, near the woods, and I'd be there, if I don't make it, then I'd see her next time, and write frequently. I'd even include an address of our next stop, from where to expect a letter from. When everyone is asleep, I sneak out, and pop my ears, and tail, I move through the forest quickly, and quietly. I hear the guards come after I stop for a minute.

"What?" I say, out of astonishment.

I run for it, I'm almost scot free. I finally make it without getting caught. I hurriedly explain what's going on, to Miss. Corently. We hug, and instead of saying goodbye, we say until next time, knowing if we say goodbye, we will be standing there hugging, and we'd both get caught. I tell her I'll behave, and listen, and I'd miss her. She says the same thing and we let go.

"Keyla! Hurry over here." I hear someone say, and turn there are Danny, and Letti.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask

"Saving you, come on, sweetie." says Lettie, she has her arms wide open.

I run, grab her hand, and let her take me in a huge hug. Danny hugs me too, and he lifts me up, and carries me. They start running, and then Lettie pips up.

"Don't speak, just listen." Lettie says, "Everything we say is true. We are very sorry, for the way we have been treating you, we trying to protect you. Trying to get you to quit, because things like this happen all the time, if you leave even if it's going into town for water, the RingMaster sends some guards to drag you back. We know, because it happened to both of us. It's always after one of us makes money. He says it wouldn't do well if my prized actors and actresses, run off. We just couldn't think of anyway then to try to get you to quiet. We know you were doing this out of the goodness of your heart, so we didn't tell on you."

"He assumed that you did this, he didn't go check he sent everyone after you, who wasn't in the tent. Right now were trying to put you in bed, and act nonchullaunt, but we need you to act like you just woke up. We told everybody in camp what happened, except the RingMaster, he doesn't know, neither does the guards, everyone is going to help you, just because they want to help you. Also they want this, to stop, the assuming, everything. Can you act like you have been in bed all night?" asks Danny

"Yes. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble and worry. I won't run off again, I was coming right back. I'm sorry." I say

"It's okay, sweetie. Just hang on, we're almost there." says Lettie

They get me to the room, I put my sleep pants, over my pants, slip off my shoes, and mess up my hair. I slip in bed, and go to "sleep," Letti, and Danny act tired, as they walk out, in their sleep pants I hear them in the distance.

"Keyla? She's been in bed all night, I was just about to go back to bed, I got up for a drink." Letti says

"What about you ?" barks one of the Guards, to Danny

"I had to go to the bathroom, is there a problem?" he asks, yawning

"You're lying, she escaped." says RingMaster

"If you don't believe us, sir, then go see for yourself. " they say in unison

"I will!" says RingMaster

Everybody storms into the tent, and they walk to my bed flashing their lights at me.

"Huh?" I say, like I just woke up, I yawn and turn to the source. "RingMaster? What is it?"

"Keyla how long have you been, here in this bed?!" he asks

"All night, what time is it?" I ask wiping my eyes "I'm sleepy, is it morning?"

"No, it's not morning, quiet lieng.!" the RingMaster yells

"I'm not, I have been here, all night." I say

"Why you!" he says

He grabs my arm and pulls me out of bed.

"Eek!" I yell, everyone's awake now, asking questions. "Please stop, RingMaster. I'm not lying."

"Quiet! Liar!" he yells, pulling me close to him snarling.

"Hey, guys Mr. RingMaster, is picking on Keyla, calling her a liar, even dragged her out of bed, where she's sleeping peacefully, all night." chirps in Danny

"Really, Mr. RingMaster? Dragging a child out of bed, and calling her a liar?" asks Letti, leaning.

Boos and words of hate run around the room.

"Well, I mean, she lives here, and she has people here, she'd have to sneak out and said bye to them." he says

"Really? Wheres your proof, that she did this? Even if she was, is it so bad that she says goodbye to her friends?" asks Danny

"Well..umm… I… I guess theres nothing wrong, with saying Good-bye. I'm sorry Keyla, it won't happen again." he says

The RingMaster, and the guards leave, and as soon, as they are out of earshot everybody cheers. The next morning we pack up and head for a big city. We have been hitting cities a lot, and I just turned 12 two weeks ago. Today I'm wearing, my brown boots, and my jacket, my red and white striped socks, brown shorts, white shirt,smiling and skipping around the hillside. Playing with Letti today, because Danny is busy today. I sat with everybody yesterday, and I told my whole story up to the point to how I became part of this of the family. Everyone is still on shock on how a girl who's been through so much, can be the same smiling perky little girl they see everyday.

"Hahaha, come on Letti! Come and Catch Me If You can!" I call

"Hahahaha, I'm coming, Keyla, I'm gonna getcha ya." she yells

I see a huge tree and climb it, it's overlooking the city, I sit on the top limb viewing the city. Then it starts to snow, I'm so happy, I love snow.

"Eek." I cry, in joy. "Letti, Letti look it's snowing, look how beautiful. " I call

"Yeah it sure is, come on, lets go back, and I'll make you some hot chocolate." she calls

"Yay!" I call

I climb down, grab her hand and we go back to the campsite, where everyone is already in doors.

That's my story. I hope you enjoyed it, I have one question before I go. What's your story?

The End 


End file.
